


Proof of Burden

by Dana



Series: Life on Mars Drabbles [83]
Category: Life on Mars (UK)
Genre: Community: lifein1973, Drabble, F/M, Gen, Past-Sam/Annie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-05
Updated: 2015-10-05
Packaged: 2018-04-25 01:15:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4941100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dana/pseuds/Dana
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He'd always known she wouldn't be one to stick around.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Proof of Burden

**Author's Note:**

> [LifeIn1973](http://lifein1973.dreamwidth.org/) Friday drabble challenge #336 – Concern
> 
> Written in the same spirit as [this](http://archiveofourown.org/works/4343504).

He'd always known she wouldn't be one to stick around, the promotion to WDC being her first taste of real power. Annie Cartwright is destined for bigger, better things, and nothing in Manchester can hold her back. Not even Sam.

That's what really concerns him. Sam never just lets something go.

Gene's only being decent by checking in on him. Sam might act like he's keeping it together, but Gene knows his DI – maybe better than Sam knows himself – so whatever Sam's thinking, he's not okay. The burden of proof is Gene's alone.

Sam can thank him for it, later.


End file.
